vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Auditor
Summary The Auditor is the mysterious leader of the Agency Against Hank Wimbleton. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A. Unknown with the Improbability Drive | At least 9-A, possibly higher. Possibly High 8-C with creation. Unknown with the Improbability Drive Name: The Auditor Origin: Madness Combat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Leader of the Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Stated to literally be his own Hell as well as its avatar and gateway, possessing power over who enters it and who doesn't), Master Marksman, Flight, Shapeshifting, Elemental Intangibility, Teleportation, Weapon Creation, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Summoning, Creation, and others with the Improbability Drive, Statistics Amplification (Can increase the strength of his agents. Likely increased Hank's strength in MC 11), BFR, Time Stop, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Empowerment (Nevadean residents can become stronger under the influence of fear and/or anger, and gain an even larger stat boost when ecstatic), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Fear does not motivate Nevadean denizens) | All previous abilities, Energy Projection, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Absorption, Size Manipulation, Necromancy, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Corruption (Type 2), Statistics Amplification (Increases in power as he absorbs people), Mind Manipulation (Can corrupt others, which amplifies them to the level of Hank, Sanford and Deimos), BFR and Soul Manipulation (Due to the Halo's abilities of passage between worlds, upon killing someone's physical body their soul is passively sent to Hell) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Was able to hurt Jesus with his punches in their fight. He's one of the most powerful foes in Nevada, to the point where genetically enhanced Mag Agents choose to avoid him for their own good). Unknown with the Improbability Drive (Allows the user to warp reality and cause improbable things to happen, though its effects don't seem fully controllable. A separate Improbability Drive caused the Sun to turn into a human, causing the sky to permanently darken, and the destruction of the Auditor's primary Drive caused "normality" to start being restored) | At least Small Building level (Matched Mag Hank before growing larger and more powerful), possibly higher '''(Soon became far bigger than a Mag Agent). Possibly '''Large Building level with Creation (Raised a tall building out of nowhere with his powers). Unknown with the Improbability Drive. Speed: Superhuman with at least Supersonic reactions (Kept up with Hank and Sanford and can easily dodge bullets as they are fired. Normal grunts are capable of deflecting bullets with swords) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Should be comparable to Hank, who easily flipped a vending machine with one hand) | At least Class K, likely higher (Much stronger than his previous forms and should be stronger than most Mag Agents, raised a tall building out of nowhere with his powers) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level | At least Small Building level (Took several hits from Mag Hank), possibly higher. Intangibility (Being living flames) and regeneration makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range, up to Hundreds of Meters with firearms, Unknown with the Improbability Drive. Standard Equipment: The Primary Improbability Drive (a computer terminal) and the Secondary Drive (which is contained within his own body), along with any weapons he creates. | The Secondary Improbability Drive, the Halo, and whatever weapons he creates. *'The Improbability Drive:' An incredibly powerful device that works by bending the laws of reality to cause impossible things to happen. When a lesser drive was first activated, it caused buildings to start splitting apart, humans to bleed far more than should be possible, and caused humans to violently fly away from blows. In the Auditor's hands, his Primary Drive can be used to vastly increase the strength of his soldiers, infect others with deadly diseases, and can likely do much more, as well. In addition, the Secondary Drive within his body is the source of his supernatural powers. *'The Halo:' With the Halo, the Auditor can revive the dead as much stronger zombies, telekinetically move others, create forcefields that can deflect bullets, release blasts of energy that disintegrate others, and absorb others to grow in strength and size. Intelligence: High. The Auditor is a skilled leader and fighter and is implied to have been the one who created the Improbability Drive, as he is the only one who can use it to its full potential. Being a resident of Nevada, he can navigate through pockets of space and two separate measurement systems with ease and fight as an extremely technical mercenary through them. Weaknesses: None notable. | The Auditor must absorb others constantly to keep himself stable. Also, The Improbability Drive is extremely unpredictable and not for combat use. Cannot absorb Tricky. Key: Base | Halo Others Notable Victories: Alucard (Hellsing) Alucard's Profile (The Auditor had The Halo, Alucard's Telekinesis was restricted. Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Madness Combat Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Disease Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Newgrounds